


Hearing, Listening

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Bunny constantly hits on Jack in heavy Australian slang. Jack, being the only one not used to it, has no idea what he’s even saying. Cue public awkwardness when to the other Guardians, Jack appears to flirting back when he really thinks it’s just normal banter."This was far too similar to a prompt from last week, so I…veered off into established blacksand land.Sandy shows up in Pitch’s lair to complain about his coworkers; Pitch thinks that makes them seem too married (they’re so married). The prompt is addressed, though, I promise.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 128
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics, JackRabbit Short Fics





	Hearing, Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/20/2014.

_You would not believe the day I have had,_ Sandy signs to Pitch, floating up to him as he works on sculpting a new kind of nightmare.  
  
Pitch sighs as he turns to fully face Sandy, one elbow resting on the unfinished nightmare’s back. “I really wish you wouldn’t just barge in here saying things like that, Sandy. It seems _domestic_."  
  
Sandy rolls his eyes. _So your reluctance to appear domestic is why there’s a closet full of your clothes in Dreamland?_  
  
Pitch coughs and turns his attention to a ridge on the nightmare’s back. “Er…those clothes are all really nightmaresand. One day, when you least expect it, I will release it from its garment forms and overwhelm your island, as the final stroke in a truly masterful invasion of Dreamland. It’s all part of an evil plan. I mean, what else could it possibly be?”  
  
_Riiiiight,_ signed Sandy. (He had been ever so pleased when, several years ago, he had realized that Pitch could tell when his sand-symbols were sarcastic. Pitch, for his part, had immediately regretted letting such knowledge slip.) _So, what I’m getting here is that I should no longer allow you to have clothes when you’re in Dreamland. This will successfully thwart the invasion you originally planned, but I think, perhaps,_  
  
Pitch waves his hands through the sand above Sandy’s head. “If you finish that sentence I will sic this nightmare on you. The point I was simply trying to make is that I am not your house spouse, and you floating in to tell me about your day might give that mistaken impression.”  
  
Sandy raises his eyebrows and gestures around the lair. _Who’s going to be impressed? The nightmares?_  
  
“Which, by the way, you need to stop spoiling,” Pitch mutters.  
  
_Okay, okay, archnemesis who I sometimes live with and who sometimes lives with me, can I tell you about my day?_  
  
“If that’s what you’re going to be stuck on till you do, go ahead.”  
  
_Thanks. So remember how I told you that Bunny’s been flirting with Jack pretty much constantly?_  
  
Pitch nods, and makes a face at himself an instant later.  
  
_And for a while everyone thought Jack was flirting back, but neither of them was doing anything else. Well, that’s fine, they’ve got a long time to figure things out. But then Tooth told me that Bunny’s been using more Australian slang than ever—what with how I hear ideas instead of words, I had no clue! And so Jack didn’t know what he was saying and didn’t know that what he was saying could be taken as flirting, and Bunny was adamantly refusing to explain himself in case Jack rejected him and it was all very sad…except that it wasn’t! Because even though Jack wasn’t sure what Bunny was saying, it was clear to me that the intent behind what he was saying was flirting as well.  
  
And so that’s why today was so trying—I spent the whole time trying to explain things to both of them and neither of them would believe me or their own ability to understand me when I was trying to make things as clear as possible._  
  
“So your colleagues are hopeless when it comes to romance,” Pitch says. “That’s certainly not new. You didn’t try to ask Cupid for help again, did you? I mean, it was very funny to me, but that’s because it almost ended in disaster.”  
  
Sandy schools his face into one of perfect innocence. _Of course not, Pitch, I’ve learned my lesson. And anyway North and Tooth both ended up thanking me separately later. Which is why North agreed to help this time!_  
  
Pitch frowns when Sandy doesn’t immediately continue. “How did he agree to help?”  
  
Sandy looks up to the ceiling. _Well, he might have decided to lock them in a room together until they figured things out. I’ll find out tomorrow._  
  
“What? That’s an awful idea! And you didn’t even stick around to see what happened?”  
  
_I got tired of being around people that didn’t understand me._ He shrugs, and Pitch glances away.  
  
“I…see. You don’t think you’re being too easy on Jack, though, do you? Making him realize that the incomprehensible communication he’s been faced with has been a sign of love after only a few months…”  
  
_Of course not,_ Sandy signs, with a smile that grows into a grin. _I wouldn’t wish the alternative on even my worst enemy._

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #Pitch will never admit it but he kind of has a thing for pretending to be Sandy's perfect stereotypical house spouse#NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW#he denies it to himself#he denies it to Sandy#he denies it as he puts on an apron and starts baking a cake for his husband--that is archnemesis he sometimes lives with#he denies it as he makes the bed in dreamland and fluffs the pillows#he'll admit to all sorts of other freaky stuff#but never his giant domesticity kink#haha I wonder if anyone read these tags
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: Everything about those tags makes me happy. (Shhh Pitch shhhh househusband is such a cute word shhhhh.)
> 
> cavahn said: asdfghjkl this is the cutest thing <3
> 
> tejoxys said: Everyone who knows where it’s at reads the tags. Damn blacksand keeps getting cuter.
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: old married couple blacksand give me life!


End file.
